Seducing a Weasley
by secretxpleasures
Summary: When Hermione asks George to help her seduce a Weasley, he wasn't the one she'd had in mind.


_Written for the TWIN EXCHANGE'S April challenge._

_Pairing: George/Hermione_  
_Prompt: A blindfold_  
_Quote: "How could this happen?"_  
_Theme: April Fool's Day_

_Rating: Strong M_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. This wonderful world all belongs to someone else. _

**Seducing a Weasley**

"George, I need your help."

"Is that so?" George replied to the bushy-haired girl in front of him, smiling.

"Don't be smug. I'm desperate."

"Hermione Granger, _desperate?_ Oh, this must be good." George leaned his elbows on the counter that stood between the two of them. His face was inches from hers. "Tell me, Granger, what could I _possibly_ do for you that you can't do for yourself?"

"I need to learn how to seduce a Weasley." George looked at her without changing the expression on his face. Hermione almost wondered if he'd heard her. Suddenly, he stood straight.

"Verity! Watch the storefront? I'll be right back," George called to the witch who was stocking shelves in the back corner of the shop. He pulled on Hermione's hand as Verity walked to the counter. "Come on, this is a back-room discussion." Hermione allowed herself to be tugged into the small office/stock room. George shut the door and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione looked around the room before saying anything. Her eyes fell on the framed obituary of Fred from the Daily Prophet, which hung behind George's cluttered desk. There were pictures of Fred and George on top of the clutter. Even though it had been three years, the moving photographs still tugged at Hermione's heart. However, she realized that she now only looked back on Fred's life with joy, as did everyone who had known him. Even George, though he would never be exactly the same as he had been, had gone back to his no-good trickster ways as Hermione had witnessed on several occasions. And on several occasions she found herself on the end of a prank that Fred would have been proud of George for thinking up. George cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to his eyes.

"Care to elaborate, Granger?"

"I think it's relatively self-explanatory. I'd like you to teach me how to seduce a Weasley. I'm assuming you would know, considering you are one."

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what have you done with everyone's favorite bookworm?" Hermione playfully punched George's arm.

"I'm serious! George, you know that Ron and I are… _supposed_ to be together. The prat won't do anything about it, though, and I'm sick and tired of waiting for him to make a move. So, I need to seduce him, but I don't know how."

"Aw, our little Hermione is all grown up. I never thought you'd want to become a… _seductress_, though." George waggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione crossed her arms. George laughed at her, but then turned suddenly serious.

"Hermione, are you sure you're meant to be with Ron? I just want to know before I agree to anything. You know he's seeing a lovely muggle woman he met a few months back?"

"Of course I know, George. I've met her, and she's great. But you know that she will disappear after a few weeks just like all of the witches whom Ron has brought home over the last few years. He doesn't realize that I'm right here in front of him, and I know him better than anyone. Besides, I'm not asking you to turn me into a little vixen, but this is the only way to make Ron _see_ me." George nodded his head, though she noticed that the smile was slow to return to his face.

"Okay," he said finally, letting a confident, though slightly mischievous, grin spread across his face. "I'll teach you how to properly seduce a Weasley, but you have to trust me and do everything I say."

"Fine, but don't get any ideas. This is about Ron and me. I don't let just any Weasley into my knickers." Hermione winked at him, or tried to. She was never very good at it, and realized that hadn't changed when George shook his head at her.

"Well, I'll make sure that instructing you to wink properly is first on the list. Apparate to my flat tonight around eight o'clock. I'm closing up the shop around seven, but I'd like to have dinner ready. If I'm going to teach you to seduce a real man, I think I'd like to romance you a little first."

"George Weasley! I told you not to get any ideas," Hermione said as she opened the door. She looked back at George before walking out of the office. "See you later, and thanks." He nodded his head, and watched her walk through the shop and out the front door. George turned around and lifted one of the photographs of himself and Fred from the desk.

"Wish you were here, brother. I think this might get interesting."

* * *

As George was stirring a pot of bubbling pasta sauce in his tiny kitchen above the shop, he heard a pop in the living room. Hermione walked around the corner seconds later.

"Wow, something smells lovely," she said, coming to stand next to George at the stove. He was not at all surprised that it was exactly eight o'clock when she arrived. Hermione was so predictable.

"It's the gourmet dinner I've prepared for you. Straight from the can to the pot. I put a lot of sweat and tears into this meal, Granger. You'd better enjoy it."

"Hmm. I'm learning how to seduce a Weasley from a Weasley who romances his women with canned pasta sauce? Lovely." She smiled at the look of mock betrayal of George's face.

"Sit, woman, and stop chattering or you'll get none." Hermione made a show of "zipping" her lips and throwing away the imaginary key. She sat at the table and watched as George spooned pasta onto her plate. They began to eat in comfortable silence. When they had both finished their dinners, George set down his fork.

"So, Hermione. Why are you so set on seducing Ron?"

"Well, it seems so obvious and natural for us to be together. I mean, there was that kiss right before the final battle, but that was years ago. I never brought it up to Ron afterward because it hadn't seemed appropriate. But now his serial dating has made me realize I need to make my move. I just don't know how. I haven't done this sort of thing before."

"What do you mean by 'this sort of thing' exactly?"

"You know…" Hermione waved her hands in the air as though this explained what she was talking about.

"I'm lost. You haven't seduced a man before? That much is obvious."

"No, I haven't. But I also haven't… _you know_." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation when George continued to stare at her. "For Merlin's sake, George! I haven't had sex!" She yelled. Hermione's cheeks turned bright red at the smile on George's face.

"Oh, well, that changes _everything_!" George exclaimed.

"Really?"

"No, of course not. You were worried about that, though, weren't you? Trust me. You're still entirely capable of seducing ickle Ronniekins even with your virginity." Hermione chose to simply nod her head, rather than comment on George's choice of words. The two stood up and cleared the table, standing together at the sink to wash and dry everything. Hermione felt so at ease with George, and she was glad she had come to him for this. He might joke with her often, but he would understand what she needed. And he seemed to want to take this seriously. Well, as seriously as George could take anything.

Suddenly they were done with the dishes, and George was telling Hermione to follow him into the living room. The night seemed to have moved way too quickly. Hermione was nervous; she had no idea how George planned to go about "teaching" her to seduce Ron. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Hermione sat tentatively, not too close but not too far. She sort of lingered on the edge.

"How're you going to seduce him by sitting all the way over there?" Hermione sighed and scooted in so that she was pressing against his body lightly.

"Better," he said, his face only inches from hers. "Now, when seducing a Weasley, you can't beat around the bush. Kiss me." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"If you really want to seduce Ron, you've just got to do it. Nice words and batting your eyelashes won't work. You just have to do it. So, kiss me. I want to know you've got what it takes." George looked at Hermione as though he were asking her to pass him the salt and pepper at the dinner table. Her heart was hammering, though she was sure it was just nerves. It had been awhile since she'd kissed anyone. Even though it wouldn't mean anything, she felt uneasy.

"What if you just do it?" She asked, her voice softer than usual. George shook his head.

"That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it? Ron's not just going to kiss you, is he?" Hermione took a deep breath and without thinking again, leaned in and pressed her lips to George's. They were soft and warm, and she felt as though kissing him were an entirely natural thing to be doing. Rather than pull away immediately, Hermione began to feel brave. She pushed harder against his lips, until he parted them for her tongue. At this, Hermione raised her hands and placed them lightly on his chest. George's hands came up to tangle themselves in her hair, pulling her lips even harder into his. Hermione heard herself moan.

She felt tingles of electricity course through her veins as she kissed George more passionately. She was trying to convince herself that this was because she was imagining he was Ron. If she were being honest with herself, though, she knew that as she ran her hands down the tight chest beneath her, she was picturing George and only George. She knew very well who she was kissing. Hermione sat up with her lips still attached to his, and quickly threw one leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. Only a few seconds later, George pulled away, gasping for air. Hermione looked down at him, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Well, you've definitely got what it takes," George said, grinning at Hermione. She blushed while sliding off his lap and onto the couch next to him. They sat shoulder to shoulder and Hermione tried desperately to ignore the buzz of electricity that seemed to pass between them.

"Honestly, you don't need any teaching. But you do need someone to get the two of you together, and I can do that. Be here tomorrow, same time. I'll get Ron here, too. Unless you want to wait…"

"No, I want to do this while I still have the courage." Hermione was a bit disappointed to hear the tone of George's voice when he spoke, as though nothing has just happened. She got up from the couch quickly, not looking at him as she walked a few steps away to apparate. "Thanks again, George. See you tomorrow night." She disappeared with a pop without looking at his face again.

* * *

Hermione apparated into George's flat at exactly eight o'clock. George smiled at her from where he sat on the couch. He could see that she was nervous again.

"Ron should be here any minute. Follow me," he said, standing and taking her hand. She noticed a piece of black fabric in his other hand.

"What's that?"

"It's a blindfold." Before Hermione could ask him why he was carrying a blindfold, he had opened the closet door in his hallway and was gesturing that she step inside. Hermione looked at him without moving.

"_Why in Merlin's name_ are you asking me to step inside a broom closet with a blindfold?"

"It's romantic. They do it in muggle movies all the time."

"No, they don't."

"Hey. I told you that you needed to trust me and do everything I say. Get in the closet," George said, shoving her lightly towards the tiny space. Hermione sighed and stepped inside, closing her eyes as George tied the blindfold over them. She couldn't see a bloody thing and was feeling more and more ridiculous every second.

"Ron will be here in a minute. I'm going to tell him I have a surprise for him in the closet. Then you make your move." Hermione just nodded her head, wondering now why she had trusted George to help her. She heard him close the door and walk back into the living room.

She couldn't hear any voices, but a moment later she heard steps coming towards the closet door. Her heart began hammering in her chest when she heard the doorknob turn. It opened and she heard him come near her. Hermione reached out and felt his body beneath one hand. It was now or never. She reached forward with both hands, dragging his face to hers and kissing him just as she had kissed George the night before. _Wait a second._ This seemed _exactly_ like the kiss she'd had the night before. Hermione pulled away abruptly and ripped the blindfold from her eyes. George grinned down at her.

"April Fool's, Hermione," he said without any trace of guilt.

"George Weasley! _What_ are you doing? Did you even ask Ron to come here tonight?" George's smile didn't waver.

"Nah," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking? Why…" Hermione was cut off as George leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He took the breath right from her mouth, and the protests she'd had went with it. She threw her arms around his shoulders, no longer wondering why he'd done what he did tonight.

George placed his hands beneath her bottom and lifted her from the ground. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her down the hall into his bedroom, shoving the door shut with his foot behind them. He set her down in front of the bed and pulled away to look into her eyes. Rather than say anything, Hermione placed her hands at the bottom of his t-shirt and tugged it upwards. George lifted his arms to allow her to remove it.

"Hermione," he began, looking more serious than ever.

"Kiss me, George," she interrupted whatever he had been about to say. George complied. In seconds they had managed to remove all articles of clothing. Hermione was lying on her back on the bed beneath George as he slowly worked his mouth down her neck and to one very aroused nipple. She moaned when he took it in her mouth. As he continued to tease it, his hand came between her thighs, fingers teasing her entrance. Hermione arched her hips into his touch.

George slowly inserted one finger, then two, moaning when he felt how wet she already was. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her slow at first and then faster, mimicking the movements of his fingers. Hermione was panting beneath him. Just as she felt she would explode from the inside, George removed his fingers. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Hermione," he said again, looking into her eyes. She nodded her head, knowing exactly what he was asking. George positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed inside. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, feeling as though a wall was being torn down. George stayed still inside her, not wanting to cause any more discomfort.

After a few moments, Hermione began to grind her hips into him. The pain was subsiding into something much more delightful. As George began to slowly pull out and thrust back in, Hermione felt waves of pleasure course through her body. His pace quickened and she matched his thrusts, scratching her fingers down his back.

And suddenly, it was as though a string inside her body had snapped. Hermione cried out as her orgasm hit. George's own muffled cry came out as he felt the walls inside her pulsate around his manhood. After a few moments, George pulled out and lay down beside her on his back. He pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead lightly. Neither one said anything for awhile. Eventually, Hermione sat up and looked down at George.

"How could this happen?" She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. George cracked his mischievous grin again.

"Well, Miss Granger, when a beautiful woman asks me to teach her how to seduce a Weasley, there's no bloody way I'm going to give her up to my brother." Hermione laughed at George and swatted him playfully. Then she lay down and curled into him again, smiling as she dozed off beside the Weasley she had never intended to seduce.


End file.
